


I'll be there, now and always

by pbparks



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Apologies, Confessions, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I dont know how to tag, Light Angst, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pbparks/pseuds/pbparks
Summary: After being woken up in the early hours of the morning, Peter comforts Michelle after she has a nightmare.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	I'll be there, now and always

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post I saw on tumblr created by peachysunflowers

Peter bolts upright in his bed at the sound of his phone ringing. The screen lights up his entire room which causes him to squint and try to see who’s calling him at 3:00 in the morning. Trying to read but giving up, Peter answers his phone.

“Hello?” He asks, groaning from being woken up.

“Peter?”

At the sound of the voice, he immediately knew who it was.

_Michelle and Peter had a big fight about a week ago._

_“You can’t keep doing this! Do you have any idea how this feels? Coming home to find you passed out on the floor in a pool of blood?”_

_“I’m sorry...” Peter starts, trying to get her to understand._

_“No! Sorry doesn’t fix this! I can’t keep doing this. You said you would be careful. You said you would ... I...”_

_“What do you want me to say? To stop being Spider-Man? To stop doing my job to protect the city? I can’t do that MJ.”_

_“I’m not saying that!” Michelle starts. “I’m saying you need to start acting like you care about your life! I can’t keep doing this.”_

_They stared at each other for a few moments, taking in the words that were said out loud. The rain slams against the window, Michelle’s heart doing the same thing against her chest. She didn’t mean for the words to slip out, but they did._

_Peter has done this many times and he knows this. Came home broken and beaten and bruised. He’s been doing this superhero thing for a long time and he can’t say he’s been the most careful. He often does take things too far, relying heavily on his healing ability._

_Michelle lowers her eyes to the floor, feeling the tears fall from her face. Peter watches her stand there, tears in his eyes, in the middle of their apartment, the space feeling incredibly smaller than it already is._

“Michelle? Is everything okay?” asked Peter, sudden worry in his voice.

She says something but he can’t understand her, quiet sobs coming from her mouth. Peter knew something was wrong.

“I’ll be right over,” he said as he jumped out of bed to put some clothes on. He was currently staying at his childhood home with Aunt May, giving Michelle the space she needed away from him for a short period of time. He felt terrible about what happened between them and wanted to give her the time she needed to think. About him. About _them._

Michelle was the love of his life. He believed he could never love someone as much as he loved her. She made every day worth waking up for, fighting for. He did everything for her. And now he might lose her, but if that was what she wanted, he would do anything for her. He wanted her to be happy. _Needed_ her to.

Within seconds, he’s leaping out the window into the cool, fresh air of the night. He swings over to their apartment, where Michelle has been staying by herself for the last week. The thought of him not sleeping beside her all those nights made him feel heartbroken.

Within minutes he’s landing on the fire escape. Reaching for the window, he lifts it up with ease, grateful that they don’t have to lock it because it’s extremely heavy. Another advantage to being Spider-Man and living in a shitty apartment.

He crawls through the opening and closes the window. He walks through the apartment and he can hear Michelle in their bedroom. He makes his way towards the bedroom and he can hear her sobs coming from the other side of the door.

“Michelle?” Peter knocks softly on the door and enters the room. He finds Michelle cuddled in a small ball on his side of the bed. He goes over to her, lies down and wraps his arms around her tightly, making sure she knows he’s there. She holds onto him just at tightly, sobbing into his shoulder.

“Shhh. It’s okay. I’m here now. I’m not going anywhere,” Peter softly coos into her ear, running his hands up and down her back, soothingly. At that, Michelle wraps her arms around him even tighter, making sure Peter knows how much she cares that he came over just because she called.

After a while of laying in each other’s arms, Michelle’s crying settles down, no more sobs coming out of her mouth. She turns a bit so her head comes out from Peter’s shoulder so she’s facing him. He turns his head, facing her, cupping her cheek and running his thumb along the path that her tears had run down her face.

“Hey,” Peter says, softly.

“I’m sorry…” Michelle starts, but before she can continue, Peter stops her.

“There’s nothing you need to be sorry for. Do you want to talk about it? Not that you have to if you don’t feel comfortable, I want you to do what…”

“I had a nightmare.”

Peter looks at her with the most adoring eyes, waiting for her to continue at her own pace. Tears start to fall from her eyes, but she’s controlling it more this time.

“I had a nightmare and it felt so real I had to make sure it wasn’t true,” Michelle starts again after a few moments.

Peter, running his hand through her hair, thankful to be this close to her again, even if it was only for a week, asks, “What was it about?”

She looks down from where she was looking at his eyes and replies, “You.”

She continues. “I saw you die, right in front of me. It felt so real I had to call and make sure you answered because if it was true, I…” she stops, unable to finish her sentence, the tears still falling.

“Hey,” he says gently, “look at me.”

Michelle looks up from the bed and sees his eyes, his beautiful brown eyes staring back at her with such love and affection that she’s never had from anyone else before. She now notices the tears falling from his eyes.

“You can’t get rid of me that easily,” Peter jokes, a small smile growing on Michelle’s face. “I can’t promise that nothing bad is ever going to happen to me, but I can promise you that I will try harder to be safe. I’m sorry you had to find me like that last week. It’s not fair to you to have to deal with that.

“And listen, I understand that if you don’t want to deal with this anymore. I just _need_ you to be happy. Whatever it is you do. I love you so much.”

Michelle takes a moment to look at him. She never thought she could care so much for someone like the way she cares for Peter. His curly hair, his warm eyes, his terrible jokes that Michelle secretly loves, everything about him just makes her want to stay in his arms forever. And that is exactly what she’s going to do.

“It just scares me that it could happen at any moment. I feel like the uncertainty of what you do makes me feel helpless.”

Peter looks at her with tears falling down his cheeks. Michelle reaches her hand to his face and wipes the tears away.

“I know,” Peter says in a whisper. “It scares me too. Even though it might not seem like it.”

“You’re the most important person in my life. I can’t lose you. I need you here, right beside me.”

“You have me.”

“And I know that you’re Spider-Man and you feel like you need to protect the city, and I love that about you. But I _need_ you to be safe. I love you too much to have you slip away.”

“I love you more.”

Michelle smiles, the tears still streaming down, but there is no longer sadness in them. Love fills throughout her entire body from her head to her toes, knowing Peter Parker is the love of her life.

And Peter feels the same. He would be nothing without Michelle Jones. The love of his life. He never thought he would find anyone as perfect as her. He’s suffered a lot in his life, she’s been one of the only good things to come out of it.

The last week may have been miserable, for both Michelle and Peter, but the stress and tension melts away as they hold each other close and kiss. The kiss starts out slow, then Peter removes his lips from hers and kisses her nose, both her cheeks, her forehead, before pulling back to look her in her beautiful brown eyes.

“I promise to do everything in my power to always be here for you. No matter what.”

Michelle simply looks back at him and leans in to press a small kiss against his lips. She takes his hand in hers and allows herself to press against him and hold him tight. Before long, the pair slowly make their way under the covers to get comfortable. Peter takes out his phone to text May, making sure she knows where he is and to not worry.

_I love you_ ’s are sung out into the dark, quiet room, only loud enough for each other to hear. They stay close for the rest of the night, both thankful to be together again.

Their lives may not be perfect, nowhere near close, but as long as they have each other, they’ll make it work.

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! this is my first fic and I'm not sure how well it turned out or if I like it. since I have not written anything before, I would love some feedback about what I could do better or if there is anything I should fix in new fics if I choose to write some more! 
> 
> I'm going to try to be active on tumblr so if you want to follow me there my name is pbparks :)


End file.
